Goodbye,my love
by A gazillion is not a number
Summary: Jin hurt Xiaoyu really bad. And what will happen? Read and review. It will be sad. But i will make a sequel ok? Im horrible at summaries since its my first time.
1. Heartbroken

**Goodbye**

"Jin!"Xiaoyu shouted while Chasing him. Jin was very angry and very frustrated."What!"Jin yelled back."I was planning if you want to have a date with me?"Xiaoyu said Giggling."For the last time,NO!"Jin yelled angrily. "But-""Can't you get it with your thick skull? **I DON'T LOVE YOU SO GET OUT AND I DONT WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE ANY MORE!**""why?"Xiaoyu cried."**BECAUSE YOURE SO ANNOYING! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND YOURE JUST A CRAZY FANGIRL SO GET OUT OF MY LIFE AND DIE** **AND I DONT CARE IF U WILL DIE BECAUSE ****I****REALLY WANT YOU TO DIE!"**Jin yelled furiously "Okay then and Im-"Xiaoyu was cut when she was slapped in the face** hard** by Jin."**GET OUT!"**Jin yelled back and xiaoyu run fast back to the Mishima mansion.

* * *

Ling run back home and cried hard."Why?Why He didn't love me? Then i cant take it anymore. I want to live with someone who will love me but no one cares. I want to die...*sobs*" Then she write a suicide letter.

_Dear friends,_

_I'm sorry but I'm leaving this world. No one cares for me, even you Jin. I'll never forgive you but i always love you even you don't love me. Im sorry. Goodbye... _

_Your sad,depressed friend,_

Xiaoyu

Then she run to the forest.

* * *

Next day, Jin was dating Julia(That i hate so much i want to stab)in the park.

"So where is your crazy Fangirl?"Julia said Wickedly.

"Shes gone and out of my Peaceful Life."Jin said grinning back.

After the date he went and kissed her girlfriend goodbye.

* * *

Meanwhile with miharu,(this is Miharu's pov ok?)

I didn't see Xiaoyu these days.. Is she busy? Or gone to the mall?

So I called Hwoarang.

"hello"

"Hi hwoa"

"hi mi"(mi is miharu's nickname)

"Have you seen xiaoyu all these days?

"Unfortunately, no."

"Where she would be?"

"I bet that Kazama has done something wrong again!"

"Asuka?"

"No the freak one."(read chatroom at ease boredom and you will found out!)

"See you at xiaoyu's house Okay hwoa and called Asuka,lili and all of our friends okay?"

"Sure except Jin who has a date with that(excuse for my bad language.)****h"

"Sure see you later hwoa"

"later"

Then she call ended her cellphone.(Idk but explain to me in reviews)

"Xiao where are you?"

* * *

What happen to xiaoyu?will miharu find out?will hwoarang beat Jin out?

Find out in the next chapter of goodbye...please review.


	2. The letter of sadness

Okay i will have a character pov from now on. This is so sad that u will cry.

chapter 2:My last life to death

Xiao's Pov

I made it to the forest. It was the time I want to kill myself. I cried and cried until I sense something. I was near at the cliff. The cliff was not too deep but perfect for jumping (suicide thing). Then i jump. I close my eyes amd all of the memeories that he said was back. I cried until my body lands on the ground. Then my world has died._ Sayonara miharu,hwoarang,friends,Jin..._ then i black out sleeping of eternity.

* * *

Hwoarang's Pov

Its been 2 days i never seen ling. Was that bastard has done something to her? I was so worried. Then i realised it was time to meet miharu at xiaoyu's house. Then i jump to my motorcycle and sped of.

* * *

Normal pov

Hwoarang see miharu and all of their friends in xiao's house. Then he stopped. "Now lets knock to her door" lili said.

Knock.

No answer.

Knock.

still no answer.

then hwoarang bang it. Hard.

"Hwoa! You will pay for that door!" Steve said.

"Enough! Lets search!" Leo said.

Then they entered. When they passed through the kitchen...

"Hey guys i saw something" Shin said (In tekken blood vengeance).

"a letter!" Asuka said.

"No! Its a suicide letter" Alisa gasped.

everyone froze.

"WHAT! who is it from?" Hwoarang said.

"I-its from l-ling" Lili cried.

"What is says?" Hwoarang asked suprisingly.

"She said she will killed herself because of Jin." Lili sobbed.

"THAT BASTARD!" Hwoarang yelled angrily

"That freak one never learns." Asuka said sternly.

"Why? Why did he have to do this?" Miharu sobbed.

"Why he has done that? I never seen him so sarcastic" Steve cried.

"Jin your a lozer for killing our best friend!" Lars yelled angrily that everyone outside stopped.

Everyone cried and wailed for their best friend.

* * *

Jin's pov

I was so stupid loving julia. I saw her cheating with another guy!She kept telling me a lie so we break up. Ling was so depressed for what i'd say to her Last 4 days. I have to go to her house and apologize. I went to my motorcycle and sped of.

* * *

Normal pov

When Jin arrives, he saw his friends crying.

"Whats wrong?" Jin asked.

"You bastard! You will pay for what you've done!" Hwoarang yelled.

"What did i do?" Jin asked suprisingly.

"Read this!" Steve gave him the suicide note.

Jin read it and gasped and shocked. He mentally slapped himself for what he's done. "Ling..." Jin finally cries.

* * *

Was ling's body discovered? Would Jin killed himself? Would her friends will be angry to Jin? Will someone will resurrect ling?

Find out in chapter 3 review and dont stop rating this.

❤️❤️❤️


	3. Ling's blood and ribbon

Thank you HappyGirl345 for reviewing.. I appreciate your comment so i make a sad part of chapter that make you cry. Or not :p anyways read review! I have a character in the sequel!

The deleted thought of xiao(sorry!)

I feel somebody save me from the fall... She was beautiful but i didn't see it so i black out..

here it is! The chapter 4!

* * *

My worst nightmare

'I cant believe i did this to her... It was all my fault for shouting at her... I must find her before its too late...' Jin thought. "Lets find her" Lili said and they sped off through the forest.

* * *

In the forest

"Xiao where are you? Jin shouted through the woods. "Its all your fault for yelling at her Kazama!" Hwoarang said angrily.. "I said I'm sorry!" Jin said sarcastically. "Hey guys i smell something.." Asuka said smelling the anonymous smell. "I smell it! Its blood!" Steve said. "I smell it through the cliff!" Leo said. So we went to the cliff and we saw a pool of blood and pink ribbon but there is no body there! "How come theres a blood with no body or animal in it?" Lili said suspiciously. "Yeah lets get some blood and send this to autopsy(examine the DNA i think)" Miharu said. So they went to the police station and autopsy The blood. While Jin secretly took the ribbon with him.

* * *

In the police station

"Where did you find this blood?" Sir lei wulong said. "In the cliff but its not too deep" Jin said eagerly. "Ok lets find out whose DNA is this.. " Lei said. After the autopsy... "I know whose blood is this..." "Who?" They all said in unison. "Its from Ling Xiaoyu..." Lei said fearfully. "What!" Miharu said.. "Oh no" Hwoarang cried... They all cried even Jin.. 'This is all my fault! If i didn't shout at her nothing this would happen *sobs*' Jin thought while gripping the ribbon tightly..

* * *

This is it! Next chapter is the last chapter... Im looking forward for 2 reviews for the final chap!

:)) see you!


	4. The ribbon in the funeral

**Hey guys! This is what you've been waiting for! This is the final chapter! But don't worry, i will make a sequel with my character. Review please!**

* * *

**The ribbon rests in peace**

**A week later Jin's pov**

**After 1 week, we decided to have a funeral that were ling would rest Eternally. I was so sad holding a ribbon. The priest announce that we would pray for her happiness will come. 'We will see each other soon ling, i promise you that..' Then we all let go the balloons and they fly away to heaven.. I will remember the time we spent together. I left the ribbon in her funeral and last peek, i went home.**

**Month later Epilogue**

**Jin never get a girlfriend, Hwoarang and Asuka are married, lili and Steve are in honeymoon. Shin and alisa went to Russia for vacation. **

**No one knows Ling Xiaoyu was alive. **

* * *

**This is it. Ill make a sequel! Later after i eat ice cream lol. Review! I dont own anything here but my story only.**


End file.
